Only you
by Shun Atika
Summary: Honoka descubre que alguien más quiere salir con Nagisa


-Adiós,abuela  
Cerré el portón tras de mí con un golpe seco. Empecé a caminar a paso lento, con una suave brisa meciendome los cabellos mientras tarareaba una canción. Me dirigía a la cancha de lacrosse del colegio. Nagisa tenía un amistoso con la eterna rival de nuestro colegio, Otagaku. Tenía que coger el tren para ir hasta Wakabadai y desde allí solo tardaría un par de minutos. Al llegar a la estación pagué el ticket y me subí al tren. estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que me llamaban. Me giré y vi a mi compañera y amiga del club de ciencias,Yuriko. No había mucha gente en el tren (debido a lo pronto que era) y se pudo acercar a mí sin dificultad  
-Buenos días,Honoka- me saludó  
-Buenos días, Yuriko- le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa  
-Tú también vas al colegio? -preguntó fijándose en el uniforme. El subdirector había insistido en que viniéramos así  
-Más o menos. Voy al partido. No vienes? -pregunté extrañada. A pesar de su aspecto, Yuriko era una gran fan de los deportes, aunque nunca lo admitiría  
-No, lo siento. Tengo que ayudar al club de música, aunque intentaré acabar pronto para ir a ver cómo acaba. Tengo entendido que el subdirector está que trina con el amistoso, no?  
-Bueno, ya sabes que Otagaku siempre ha sido el eterno rival de Verone. Según me contó Nagisa, ha estado yendo a todos los entrenamientos desde que se puso fecha al amistoso  
Cambiamos el tema de conversación al club de ciencias y así estuvimos todo el camino. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y se fue. Esperé a Nagisa delante de la puerta de los vestuarios. No supe porqué ,pero empecé a pensar en cuánto había cambiado. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora era parecido al de Cure Black, también había crecido y ahora era un par de centímetros más alta que yo(Yo siempre había sido una de las más altas de mi clase) y además, se le había desarrollado la musculatura, sin llegar a ser excesiva, y se le marcaba en la clavícula, en los bíceps y en los muslos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi pequeña amiga, Mipple  
-Noto a Nagisa cerca-mipo  
La saqué del bolsillo de la falda y la puse en mi mano  
-Entonces Nagisa estará cerca- sonreí  
Tenía razón, no paso ni un minuto cuando vi a mi novia. Al verme echó a correr y me besó. Yo no tardé en corresponderle y empezamos a entrelazar las lenguas. Hundí mis dedos en su pelo, mientras ella las ponía en mi cintura, casi podía jurar que hubo un momento en el que me tocó el trasero, aunque tampoco me importaba. Me empecé a quedar sin aire y retrocedí  
-Yo también me alegro de verte -Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa  
Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos mutuamente hasta que ella rompió el silencio  
-Honoka, me puedes hacer un favor?  
-Claro, Nagisa. De qué se trata?  
-Te puedes quedar con Mepple durante el partido?  
No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionó, Mipple y Mepple estaban acaramelados como siempre.  
-Por supuesto  
Nos giramos para mirarles y vimos que corrían hacia nosotras. Nos extrañamos, pero pronto lo entendimos cuando escuchamos pasos. Volvieron a su forma de Card Commune y los guardé en el bolsillo de la falda.  
Vimos a las dueñas de las pisadas. Eran Shijo y Rina. Nos saludaron desde lejos y les devolvimos el saludo con un movimiento de mano.  
Nagisa, qué raro que te hayas levantado tan temprano! -comentó Rina ahogando una risa  
-Eh! que si quiero me puedo despertar pronto- contestó Nagisa un poco enfadada  
-Seguro, seguro, seguro que Yukishiro-san ha tenido algo que ver. Con la relación que tenéis...  
Yo en ese momento dejé de escuchar. Miré a Nagisa y vi que estaba tan sorprendida como yo. No, ella tampoco les había dicho nada. No queríamos que lo supieran porque lo dirían por todo el colegio. Empecé a pensar en algo para saber si lo sabían o no, pero Rina se me adelantó  
-Es verdad, la amistad que tenéis es muy fuerte  
Quería soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero si lo hacía sospecharían algo.  
Pronto empezaron a llegar más jugadoras de lacrosse y Nagisa fue con ellas. No sin antes susurrarme al oído para vernos después.

Se aseguró de que nadie nos veía y me dio un suave beso en la boca  
Me dirigí a las gradas con una sonrisa en la cara y me senté un poco lejos de la cancha. No había mucha gente pero los que se ponían los primeros eran los del club de fans de Nagisa y no era algo que me entusiasmara.  
Pronto se empezaron a llenar las gradas de ambos colegios. Fujipi y Kimata se sentaron conmigo y hablamos durante todo el partido. La hora de partido se me pasó muy rápida y a pesar de que en el segundo tiempo nos sacaban un par de goles de ventaja, logramos ganarles por un gol. Hubo muchos vítores a nuestras jugadoras y algo me decía que el subdirector les diría algo el próximo día en el colegio.  
Cuando salimos me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la puerta de los vestuarios  
Empezaron a salir todas laa jugadoras, pero Nagisa no salía. Me extrañé,pero seguí esperando. Ya cuando salieron, Shijo y Rina sin ella fue cuando empecé a preocuparme. Normalmente Nagisa solía salir la primera junto con Shijo y Rina.  
-Kubota-san,Takashimizu-san, ¿sabéis dónde está Nagisa? -pregunté  
\- Está dentro con... -empezó Shijo  
-Fujimoto-san - acabó la frase Rina- Nos dijo que no la esperáramos  
-Gracias-me despedí de ellas y entré en el vestuario  
Sakura Fujimoto era una alumna de primero y además era compañera del club de ciencias, me pregunté qué haría con Nagisa, pero luego pensé que probablemente la estaría felicitando. Las de primero tienen mucha estima a Nagisa.

Cuando entré, estaba todo oscuro pero cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad pude vislumbrar al final del pasillo una débil luz. Me di cuenta de que salían voces de allí, a pesar de que se oían como susurros. Me acerqué haciendo el menor ruido posible y cuando estuve delante de la puerta me asomé. Lo que vi hizo que un torrente de ira se apoderara de mí, de la cabeza a los pies. A través del agujero que dejaban ambas partes de la puerta antes de cerrar pude ver a Nagisa de espaldas y delante estaba ella. Sakura Fujimoto. Pude ver cómo se acercaba a Nagisa, después de intercambiar un par de palabras que no pude escuchar, y la besaba. Me alejé de la puerta y me apoyé contra la pared. No me lo podía creer. Aparte de la rabia, un nuevo sentimiento empezaba a florecer en mi interior. Tristeza. Sentí ganas de llorar. Después de ver eso lo único que quería era irme a mi casa y desahogarme en la almohada. Y de repente la escuché  
-Lo siento- esa era Nagisa -Ya estoy saliendo con otra persona y es lo que más amo en el mundo  
-Es Yukishiro-san, verdad? -oí la suave voz de Sakura quebrándose  
-Sí  
No escuché más palabras, sólo un pequeño llanto. Como cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, me di cuenta de que se acercaba así que me pegué más a la pared. No me equivoqué y ella salió corriendo. Esperé hasta oír la puerta de fuera cerrándose y me acerqué a Nagisa. Se estaba cambiando de espaldas a mí. Probablemente ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos porque no se dio cuenta de que había entrado hasta que la abracé por la espalda. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de quién era  
-Lo has oído todo? -preguntó  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y, a pesar de no estar viéndome, lo entendió. Suspiró  
-Oye,no quiero que os enfadéis por esto  
Me quedé pensando. Nagisa tenía razón, a veces podía ser muy cruel con la gente.  
-Por qué lo iba a hacer? No creo que supiera nada  
Sentí a Nagisa tensarse debajo de mí  
-Ha pasado algo más? -pregunté extrañada  
Se hizo el silencio. Parecía que Nagisa estaba pensando si contármelo o no. Al final cedió.  
-Esa chica llevaba viniendo a los entrenamientos toda la semana  
-Pero eso no es raro. Tenéis a mucha gente que va a veros- razoné yo  
-Pero con ella era distinto. Siempre que acabábamos los entrenamientos venía a por mí. Al principio no me molestaba, pero cuando pasaron un par de días se me declaró. Yo obviamente le dije que no, pero luego se propuso conquistarme, hasta hoy  
-Tendré que hablar con ella  
-No... -dijo Nagisa con un hilillo de voz  
-Como que no, Nagisa! -le grité -Te ha estado acosando !

-Déjala, yo creo que ahora que sabe que estoy saliendo contigo me dejará en paz  
-Está bien-cedí - pero si vuelve a intentar algo contigo tendré que intervenir  
Se giró y me besó suavemente  
-Cambiando de tema. Te he echado de menos-me susurró  
-Y yo a ti -respondí volviendo a besarla  
Me tumbó suavemente en el banco y siguió besándome. Lo hicimos allí mismo. Creo que lo hizo un poco para no sentirse culpable por el malentendido


End file.
